Essentiel de vivre
by nesache
Summary: Défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons : écrire une fic autour de l'essence de dictame. Remus après une transformation. Globalement.


Prompt : Un clignement de paupière et c'est la nuit.

OoO

Il ouvrit les yeux, coincé dans son corps. La douleur lui brouillait l'esprit et la salle semblait bouger autour de lui de sorte qu'il peinait à se situer. Le support froid collé à son dos était-il le sol, le mur, le plafond ?

Le sol, se répondit-il automatiquement. Logique. Concentration. Les lois de la gravité n'avait pas changé, c'était lui qui dysfonctionnait.

Il bougea légèrement son bras droit pour sortir de son état de stupeur et fut récompensé par un pic de douleur quand une de ses plaies ouvertes entra en contact avec le sol.

Il réunit ses forces et se leva maladroitement, peinant à respirer. Il se dirigea vers le lit situé dans la salle d'à côté et s'évertua à s'asseoir dessus sans s'écrouler, il ne pensait pas avoir la volonté suffisante pour se relever une nouvelle fois.

Il attrapa la fiole située sur sa table de nuit et la considéra un instant, prit par un nouvel accès d'immobilisme.

Pourquoi continuer à se soigner ?

Cette simple pensée suffit à lui faire plus mal que toutes les déchirures qui parcouraient ses membres. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre vouloir mourir mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de vouloir vivre non plus.

Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement contempler de loin ce que la nature avait en réserve pour lui ? Il pourrait aussi bien récupérer que mourir d'une infection demain et juste accepter son sort, quel qu'il soit.

Mais non. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se cacher la vérité, s'il venait à y passer alors qu'il avait en main les moyens de se soigner, il serait hypocrite d'appeler cela autre chose qu'un suicide.

Sa main ne se décidait pourtant pas à bouger.

Il poussa un soupir de contrariété contre cette rébellion malvenue. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ce mois ci ? Absolument rien n'avait changé, ses amis étaient toujours mort, son neveu toujours placé loin de lui, il n'avait toujours pas droit à l'amour, à la confiance ou à la considération.

Il était toujours seul et cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait accepté.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a débouchonner cette putain de fiole ?

Il renonça à agir dans l'immédiat malgré l'urgence que la situation exigeait. Il s'enfonça dans son lit de manière plus confortable. Si il s'endormait, il n'était pas certain d'être de nouveau en capacité de se soigner et un frisson de fièvre le parcourut à cette pensée.

Il décida de fuir la situation en vidant son esprit et se focalisa sur la substance contenue dans la fiole.

C'était beau l'essence de dictame, d'une couleur oscillante entre le bleu nuit et le violet, pas forcément ce que l'on attendait à trouver dans la nature. C'était pur, c'était simple, c'était sa vie, le seul moyen qu'avaient trouvé ses parents pour le soigner efficacement sans devoir y passer toutes leurs économies. Une manière de se fondre dans la nature, comme si chaque nouvelle goutte le rendait un peu plus plante.

Peut-être s'était-il transformé en arbre et que c'était pour ça que son bras refusait de bouger.

Son esprit divagua et il se força à prendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Ou une bouffée de dioxygène qu'il changeait en oxygène, il n'était plus trop sûr.

Le soleil se leva derrière lui, laissant le jour entrer par la fenêtre.

Un clignement de paupière et ce fut la nuit.

OoO

Minerva frappa à la porte du petit bungalow délabré qui se dressait devant elle et attendit patiemment. Dire qu'elle était anxieuse était un mot peut être un peu fort, mais elle n'avait pas revu son ancien élève depuis des années. Il n'était pas venu à l'enterrement des Potter et avait, d'après ce que les autres membres de l'ordre lui avaient rapporté, rompu tout contact avec eux hormis quelques rencontres de ci de là au fil des ans.

Quand Dumbledore lui avait suggéré d'aller aux nouvelles, elle s'était sentie à la fois coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé avant et furieuse d'apprendre que cela était nécessaire.

Elle frappa de nouveau quand la porte demeura désespéramment close. Elle pensait pourtant avoir choisit le bon moment, deux jours après la pleine lune, où le jeune homme devait être suffisamment rétabli pour l'accueillir et encore trop fatigué pour sortir. Elle se transforma en chat et fit le tour de l'habitation en se perchant sur chaque rebord de fenêtres dans le but d'avoir une vue intérieur sans avoir l'air horriblement malpolie. Ce qu'elle vit par la vitre de derrière lui fit dresser les poils d'effroi.

Le lit de Remus était directement placé sous la fenêtre, les draps étaient tachés de sang et elle fut soulagée de constater que la silhouette qui y reposait bougeait encore.

Elle bondit du rebord et repartit vers la porte d'un pas pressé avant de forcer l'entrée de sa baguette.

Elle rentra dans la petite chambre et s'agenouilla au dessus du lit en passant légèrement une main sur le front de l'homme qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

Il était très pale, ce qui n'était en rien étonnant à en juger par la perte de sang qu'il semblait avoir subit, et son corps frissonnait sous la fièvre. Ce qui la laissa entièrement perplexe fut le flacon plein d'essence de dictame qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces dans sa main droite.

Elle fit un rapide inventaire des ses blessures et essaya de desserrer l'étreinte autour de la fiole de la façon la plus douce possible, ce qui s'avéra particulièrement inefficace. Elle lui lança un regard sévère qu'il ignora superbement. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il ait pris conscience de sa présence.

-Remus...C'est Minerva.

Il bougea légèrement la tête vers elle, le regard délirant.

-Lâche le flacon s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin pour te soigner.

Ses yeux se firent plus lucides, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais changea d'avis brutalement, ses doigts se resserrant sur la bouteille. Et elle compris.

Elle se retrouva désemparée.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu Remus Lupin baisser les bras. En position de faiblesse, il avait toujours trouvé la force physique et mentale de se relever. Que cela soit après une pleine lune ou une trahison, il avait réagi avec une sagesse allant bien au-delà de celle des enfants de son âge et avait su se battre et pardonner.

Rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait pu traduire correctement sa pensée alors elle lui tourna la tête et le força à la regarder, communiquant toute sa compassion et son courage par ce simple échange.

Comme un étrange courant passait entre eux, les doigts du jeune homme se détendirent et elle saisit immédiatement le flacon.

Il aurait besoin de plus, mais au moins avait-il enfin pris une décision.

Ce serait la vie.

OoO

OoO

Review pour me dire à quel point vous trouver ce texte dépressif :)


End file.
